


Alex and Co.: The Start of a Fight or War?

by ED3765



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Chloroform, Duct Tape, F/F, Gag, gagged, kidnap, kinapped, knockedout, tiedup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ED3765/pseuds/ED3765
Summary: People who don't keep up with me on DA, may not fully know my Alex and Co. world, if you like to catch up, you can do so here: https://www.deviantart.com/ed3765/gallery/7108709/alex-and-co-
Kudos: 1





	Alex and Co.: The Start of a Fight or War?

**Author's Note:**

> People who don't keep up with me on DA, may not fully know my Alex and Co. world, if you like to catch up, you can do so here: https://www.deviantart.com/ed3765/gallery/7108709/alex-and-co-

Hana sighed annoyed as she sat at a small cafe, she was sitting at a table by a large window that overlooked the street as her fingers tapped rapidly on the table before her while waiting for her 'date' to show up. With a ding of a nearby bell and a somewhat drop in room temperature, the one she was waiting for arrived as Zena soon sat across from her. 

"Sorry, traffic was killer getting over here, been waiting long?" Zena asked making light talk. 

"What the hell took you so long?" Hana asked annoyed, wanting to do dozens of other things right now than this. 

"You know Shirley, had to have her daily 'how to take Alex down' meeting, honestly I had to shut her down on this one. Hehe, she thought sure could lure in Alex with random video game discs made into a line to lure her into a trap and enslave her," Zena chuckled as Hana rolled her eyes. 

"Good for your Looney Tune's boss, now what is this about?" Hana demanded. 

"What? Can't the two of us just hang out and talk? You know, just like in the good old days back when we were in training?" Zena asked smirking. 

"That was then, and this is now, I have friends, I don't need you..." Hana remarked coldly. 

"Oh, so cold, I remember you being all alone and I was the only one who would spend time with you," Zena remarked. 

"Then drop Shirley already, she is a lost cause anyways," Hana stated firmly. 

"Not till she fulfills my wish..." Zena stated while glancing at a menu. 

"Whatever you dream princess..." Hana remarked making Zena's eye twitch.

"That will be your Highness in due time," Zena assured her. 

"Yeah, keep dreaming..." Hana said as Zena soon stood up. 

"Order me a coffee, I'm going to go powder my nose and then we’ll talk on my return," she said walking away as Hana ordered them drinks. Though in the amount of time Zena remain gone, Hana got their drinks and drank half her cup. 

"Hrmm?" Hana muttered glancing at the bathrooms. "Did she fall in or what?" she sighed while getting up to check on Zena. "Honestly, calling me out here and then-" Hana said opening the door, only for her eyes to open in shock as she found Zena hogtied on the floor with silver duct tape. Which a thick amount of the silver tape wrapped over her lips which silenced her cries. 

"MMRPRHRPRM!" Zena screamed out, but before Hana could react a hand holding a dry cloth firmly clapped over her mouth and nose from behind muffling a cry as a taser was soon jammed into her backside. 

"MMMMMMRRRRRRRRR!" Hana screamed out, Zena watching helplessly as she was taken out the same way. After a moment of watching Hana's body jolting and shaking like mad, she fell limply onto the floor where her body twitched from the powerful shock. 

"Hehehehhe!" the cloaked attacker chuckled at the two females on the floor which Zena could make out some familiar blue hair from under the cloak. "Honestly, what happened to you two? When did you two become such push overs!" the attacker mocked as Zena narrowed her eyes at the cloaked person and then helplessly watched as Hana was chloroform as a wet cloth was placed over her face. Given her stun state, she could put no resistance as the drug scent poured into her body. 

"Mrphrpmmm..." Hana groaned as she couldn't help but breath in the sickly-sweet scent of the chloroform, her eyes growing heavy and soon passed out. 

"Nrnrn..." Zena groaned as the cloaked attacker approached her as well and rest the cloth onto her face. "Ngngn!" Zena cried out softly as she breathed it in and soon joined Hana in sleep land as her eye lids became heavy and quickly closed. With them both passed out, the attacker easily slung them over her shoulders and carried them both out through a private back entrance and into an awaiting car. 

“In you two go!” the attacker remarked while dumping them into the trunk and made some adjustments to their bindings. Once pleased, she shut the trunk lid and drove off with them. 

\-------

"Ngngng..." both Zena and Hana woke up sometime later to darkness, despite both feeling groggy from the chloroform, they knew enough where they were and how they were being treated. They were both blindfolded and gagged with cloth which their ankles and wrists were cuffed tightly which the two of them were stuck in a trunk of a moving car. Hana grumbling as her teeth gnawed on a thickly twisted black cloth between her teeth while another black cloth blindfolded her which Zena was gagged and blindfolded the same. 

"Ngng mmphph ngng..." they both groaned as they shifted and were rolled around in the trunk as the car took twists and turns, before long it came to a stop as they listen to someone getting out of the driver's seat. Before long the trunk was popped open as they both were hoisted out and carried over a single person's shoulder. 

"MRMRMRMR!" they both protested and struggled, but whoever held them was rather strong and could manage them both as they were carried into a large building and after going down several corridors and rooms, they were tossed onto a rough floor. 

“Mphpm!” they cried out painfully from the landing as without a word from their kidnapper, she left the room with a loud slam of the door. "Mrmrmmmmm..." they both groaned and made soft grunt sounds, allowing the two of them to move towards each other. Once close enough they began to rub their heads against each other and managed to work the blindfolds off as they were once trained to do. 

"Mrmrmr!" Hana grunted as Zena blinked her eyes, both rather exhausted from the plight so far as Zena twisted herself around, allowing her to use her hands to pull Hana's gag down around her chin and pull a thick wet wad from her mouth."Gack, ack... damn Zena! I didn't agree to this!" Hana grumbled. 

"Hwhr whwa ng shrmrph nrrr?!" Zena grumbled back as Hana flexed her jaw while remembering to the previous night and commented on it at the same time. 

\--- flash back to last night ----

"We're going to be kidnapped?" Hana questioned. 

"Is there an echo in here? Yes, we got to track down one of Titania and Erza's minions who goes by the name of Riko. She has been doing a lot of the running around and dirty work allowing those two to remain in the shadows, taking her out should push the two out into more catchable light," Zena remarked as the two met in private on a building patio. 

“Riko? Not the one from training camp?” Hana questioned as Zena shrugged her shoulders. 

“I doubt it,” Zena said confidently. 

"And we really need to be taken captive to make that happen?" Hana questioned. 

"Yes! I hear she is really good, even if we're ready she will still take us out, I'll let it leak we're meeting up to discuss something about Erza in our attacker’s known hanging places, I'm sure she can't resist," Zena said as she soon took off her right boot off to reveal her nylon clad foot. "Riko is known to use cuffs, so I'll hide a skeleton cuff key in my boot, use it to get us free." 

"And if she doesn't use cuffs?" Hana questioned. 

"Then you better hide a blade somewhere on you. Now, we'll meet up at the usual cafe tomorrow, be ready for a rough time..." Zena explained as Hana frowned. 

"How is this protecting Alex exactly?" she questioned. 

"Every step we take in getting those two taken out, the safer both our concerns remain, now don't screw this up..." Zena requested as Hana knew she wasn't going to like this. 

\--- Present ---

"I'm not liking this!" Hana remarked having worked out the cuff key from Zena's boot and freed herself and then freed Zena. 

"At least you went down easy, my reflexes kicked in and I resisted Riko a bit, paid for it..." she muttered feeling her eye bruised from a small scuffle, even though being tasered she still resisted. 

"Karma..." Hana muttered. 

"Excuse you?" Zena remarked. 

"I said now what?" Hana asked as Zena eyed the doorway. 

"Now the hunter becomes the hunted..." she said as they both made their way out and looked for Riko. 

\-------

They both found themselves in a modified warehouse which corridors and rooms were added to it. Kneeling down, they saw and began to follow a faint footpath on the dusty floor leading them to a large room where the cloaked attacker was hunched over working on something. 

Zena and Hana glanced at one another, making a few hand signs as to what to do, Zena making a plan to go high and low, Hana grabbing her legs while Zena herself placed her into a headlock. Zena began to count down to zero with her fingers, once she made a fist, they both moved and tackled the cloaked person, however upon landing roughly on the ground, all they grasped was a mannequin doll. 

"What?" Hana cried out. 

"Shit!" Zena shouted out as the door to the room slammed shut with a gas soon pouring into the room. 

"Gas!" Hana cried out covering her mouth. 

"Underestimated her..." Zena admitted defeat while starting to cough. Before long they both groaned and passed out, leaving them in the caring hands of Riko who soon entered and smirked at the two. 

\--------

"Mfmfphfm?" both Hana and Zena groaned waking up sometime later, both of them finding each other in an extremely tight suspended hogtie with the rope wrapping over their arms and legs with several strands running between them and to a metal hook above. Their mouths propped open with ring gags as they look down fearfully as their cloaked target smirked back at them. 

"Well well, look who broke out of their bonds and paid me a visit, two old troublemakers from the WHO Academy. Shame you two were the losers of the bunch," she mocked them as both glared at their captor as Hana could make out a young female with short blue dyed hair wearing a revealing gray outfit complete with a purple cloak. 

“Frhrm!” Hana cried out, knowing it was someone from her past now haunting her. 

"Nnggngngnmmmmrmrm!" they both cried out while struggling in their rope bonds, the rope straining loudly as Riko chuckled in delight. 

"Seeing you two like this fills my soul with joy! Though seeing as you two met up to take me down, I guess this is where we will part ways," she said as Zena looked confused. "Oh, Zena dear, you poor thing, I left a bug in the room where you were tied up in, I heard everything dear Hana said!" 

"Hrrhrn mhrhrm!" Hana groaned out as Zena glared at Hana. 

"Hehehe, you just keep that look, while on your way to early retirement..." she said moving over to three switches. "Now two switches to your doom, the first opens the floor!" she said flipping the first switch, the floor below Hana and Zena opening up to reveal a deep pool of water. "The second being your final descent!" she said flipping it as both Zena and Hana were starting to be lowered towards the water ever slowly. 

"Nrnrnrnrmrmrm!" both of them cried out with panicked looks as they squirmed and struggled. 

"Heheheh, you won't last long with your mouths propped open like that, consider it a quick gift from me! Till we meet in the afterlife!" Riko chuckled in mad delight as she left the room. 

"NNNNNNNRRRRRMMMMMMM!" both girls cried out, pulling at their rope bonds with all their strength, ignoring the pain of the rope burning into their exposed skin as they tried everything to get free. Though they watched helplessly as the water got closer and closer and finally their chests began to plunge under the water with the water starting to splash into their open mouths. 

“Ggakc, ngkck!” they both began to cough out the water while craning their heads upwards. 

Despite their efforts, both of them were helpless and were surely doomed, though as they began to completely submerge, they heard racing footsteps into the room. Before long they began to retract upward, coughing and gagging as water flowed from their open mouths as they looked over to see who saved them, which was another cloaked female brandishing a sword strapped to her waist. 

"Honestly, you two were never great at advance rope escape..." she remarked while lowering her cloak hood as both Zena and Hana were saved by the former head of WHO training, Rin Fuchsia.

“Grhrpmmm!” they both softly cheered as they were saved. 

Once they were brought over dry land, Rin drew her blade and easily cut both of them free, allowing them to remove their own gags which both former captives flexed their sore jaw. 

"To be saved by you..." Hana grumbled. 

"Thanks though..." Zena added. 

"Guess I owe you, since you dragged Riko out into the light, we did catch her thanks to you two being excellent bait," Rin said with a smirk as her sister was currently restraining Riko outside. 

"What’s a big shot like you doing here?" Hana questioned. 

"Yeah, why aren't you guarding the Chairwoman?" Zena asked. 

"Things have become dire, Titania, that little upstart, she has pretty much removed the Foundation of the WHO Council, the only one left with authority is the Chairwoman herself. Everyone else has been arrested for crimes or gone into complete hiding, if we don't act fast, the organization will completely crumble under Titania’s heel," Rin grimly reported. 

"Impossible, how could she have done all that?" Zena wanted to know, fearing that sticking with WHO at this point wouldn't save her kingdom. 

“Wow, things sound dire…” Hana noted in a uncaring tone. 

"If only someone didn't mail our troubles to a far off location that she could do whatever, maybe we wouldn't be having this conversation?!" Rin sharply said making Zena wince. 

"I wanted to lock her in a room under steel and straightjackets..." Hana remarked. 

"Oh, shut it, Rin didn't have to save you..." Zena remarked. 

"She wouldn't leave a former student to die..." Hana said smug as Rin glared. 

"I should have, after all WHO doesn't like former operatives running about..." Rin she said with a dark glare. 

"Heheheh, guess you still need me then huh?" Hana said a bit nervous as Rin nodded. 

"Not right now, but I'll be in touch in the near future," she said quickly taking her leave. 

"Great, looks like the battle is about to start," Zena remarked with a tired sigh as Hana shook her head. 

"No, I fear the war is..." Hana grimly said as elsewhere, Erza and Titania chuckled in delight. 

\--------

"We lost Riko, poor thing will die in prison!" Erza remarked with little care as Titania sipped on her drink and smirked. 

"Like I care, she has served her purpose, everything is nearly in place. We will crush the Chairwoman, and anyone still tied to her, which will make WHO a thing of the past! Then, I'll enslave Alex and Shirley like that one girl was to the slug people in Star Fighters and then I'll make my own organization that will rule over all!" Titania remarked with a sly smirk. 

"Looking forward to it boss woman! Though I guess that means I need to do more grunt work..." Erza sighed annoyed as Titania smirked at her. 

"I know you will work your fingers hard, but I promise you may have Hana and Zena as your pets when this is all done and over with," Titania promised, both of them chuckling softly as their plans were starting and couldn't be stopped. 

The end for now

**Author's Note:**

> I had hope to push this out in June, but man this summer is going fast! But yeah, the start of the final saga for Alex and company, introducing some new OCs:
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/ed3765/art/My-Evil-Organization-OCs-The-NMW-845319573
> 
> and 
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/ed3765/art/My-Good-with-a-Knife-OC-851802695
> 
> and be assured, Riko will be back before being missed!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> As always, read, comment and fav. 
> 
> -ED3765


End file.
